


Before I Do

by Cleonhart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/pseuds/Cleonhart
Summary: Johnny was a helpless romantic, emphasis on the helpless part.





	Before I Do

Johnny didn’t know how to propose.

 

He had spent so much of his life imagining what his wedding would be like, that he had never put thought into how he’d do the very important step before that. And now that he and Jaehyun had been dating for 6 years, friends for even longer, Johnny was ready to move on to the next stage of their relationship.

 

He was pretty sure Jaehyun was too, the way he would sigh happily every time there was a wedding scene in the movie they were watching. When he would pad into the living room while Johnny was working to show him a viral video of a proposal at Disney World, happy tears glistening in the corner of his eyes.

 

The way he looked at Johnny, like he painted the stars in the sky and hung the moon just for Jaehyun. And Johnny would, he’d sketch out the entire cosmos with a ballpoint pen for Jaehyun. He wanted to marry him.

 

So it had to be _perfect._ Not only did Jaehyun deserve the best proposal, but Johnny had a reputation as the resident romanticist to uphold. It needed to be something fantastic and unforgettable.

 

As it was, Johnny couldn’t afford to take them to Disney, they just had come back from a trip to visit Johnny’s parents only a few months ago. Between the expenses and taking off time from both of their jobs, it wasn’t feasible. So he needed another plan.

 

His friends were less than helpful.

 

“—and then that’s when you pull him close and dip him back, and when he looks up “Will you Marry Me?” will be written out via airplane smoke! He says yes and then it’s happily ever after.”

 

“Ten.” Johnny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was a headache blooming behind his eyes, and at no fault of Ten’s. He would never get tired of his best friend’s company, and even when faced with his ridiculous proposal idea, Johnny could feel the corners of his lips tugging into a grin. The man in question looked more than proud of himself. “Ten, _no_.”

 

Ten pouted around his straw, swallowing a sip of his iced macchiato. “Why not? It’s fun and definitely memorable. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

 

“I don’t even know how to hire a marching band even if I could afford it, let alone the cost of the _airplanes_. And I really don’t understand the point of the bouncy castle.”

 

“Ah, yeah that was more for me.” Ten admitted, having the decency to look a little sheepish. Johnny sighed again, watching as Ten suddenly perked up and waved to someone behind Johnny, signaling the arrival of Johnny’s other best friend.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. One of the kids parents was a little late for pick-up so I stayed with him.” Johnny waved off the apology and Taeyong slid into the seat next to Ten, planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

“He didn’t convince you into doing something impossible and crazy, did he?” Taeyong accused lightheartedly, plucking up Ten’s drink and taking a sip. Ten scoffed and placed a hand on his chest in mock offense and Johnny laughed.

 

“ _Excuse_ you, all of my ideas quite sane _and_ possible. You’re all just uncreative.”

 

“I still haven’t decided on anything.” Johnny answered, “I don’t want to just do the proposal at a fancy dinner thing, not that there’s anything wrong with that.” Doyoung would cut Johnny’s head off if he called the way he proposed to Jungwoo boring, but that’s how Johnny felt. Jaehyun wasn’t a boring person and he deserved something more special than just a nice dinner.

 

“You’re such a huge sap, I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” Taeyong said assuringly, reaching out to pat Johnny’s hand.

 

◆

 

“I can’t come up with _anything_.” Johnny groaned, the baby he was bouncing on his knee apparently taking delight in his distress and letting out a giggle.

 

“Have you watched those surprise proposal compilation videos on youtube?” Jungwoo asked, leaning back in his loveseat, happy to let Johnny take the little bundle of joy off his hands for the moment. “I’m sure they’d give you some inspiration.”

 

“Jungwoo, I don’t think Johnny wants a flash mob.” Doyoung called from the kitchen and Johnny nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, most of them are all these big groups doing dances stuff in public, and while that’s nice, I think Jaehyun would self-destruct at all that attention.” Jaehyun was social and liked being the center of attention but only when he was expecting it, if the attention caught him off guard he was no better than a deer in headlights. “And the other half is all destination proposals.”

 

Jeno startled gurgling, his little body squirming in Johnny’s hold and Johnny set him down gently on the soft carpeted floors. As soon as he touched ground he was zooming off, crawling towards a pile of brightly coloured toys a few feet away.

 

Jungwoo and Johnny watched him go with small smiles and Doyoung entered the room with a tray of mugs that he set down on the coffee table.

 

“Jaehyun is the least pickiest person we know, you could do it in a McDonald's drive-thru and he’d be happy.” Johnny ran his hands down his face and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “First of all, even as a joke absolutely _not_ . And second, it can’t just be anywhere. The timing and the place have to be _perfect_.”

 

Jungwoo and Doyoung looked at each other and looked back at Johnny. It wasn’t often they saw their friend this stressed out over anything.

 

“Johnny, Jaehyun is going to say yes matter what. No, don’t do it in a drive-thru but it doesn’t have to be crazy orchestrated like it is in movies.”

 

From the other side of the carpet, Jeno let out a happy squeal and Johnny saw twin smiles grace Doyoung and his husbands faces. Doyoung reached out to place his hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder, his silver wedding ring catching the light. Johnny’s chest ached at the sight, that kind of happiness was within reach, he just needed to take hold of it. But just couldn’t figure out _how_.

 

◆

 

“I think you’re overthinking things.”

 

Johnny huffed and set the silver band back down in its satin lined case, giving the clerk a polite smile.

 

“Jaehyun will be okay with anything you give him.” Taeyong continued, inspecting a gold band with tiny diamonds inlaid into the shape of an infinity symbol.

 

“I know he will, that’s why it has to be _extra_ special.” Johnny insisted, running a hand through his hair. They had been shopping around for rings for the last hour and a half, this was the last jeweler in their immediate area and Johnny was at a loss. The few styles he has considered were way above his budget, and Taeyong, that angel, had offered to loan Johnny the difference but Johnny declined. They were nice but none of them were _the one._

 

“You could always propose without one and then choose one together, lots of couples do that.” Taeyong supplied, rubbing a hand along Johnny’s back. Johnny wanted scoop up his friend who was trying his absolute best to support Johnny through his indecisiveness. Instead he just gave the shorter man a sad smile and a half shrug. Taeyong sighed and linked his arm with Johnny’s, leading him to another case full of engagement rings that looked no more special than the ones he was looking at before.

 

“He’s just— he’s just _everything_ to me, Yong. He’s so beautiful and wonderful and unique, I want the ring and the proposal to be the same.”

 

Taeyong pursed his lips, looking up from the display to give Johnny that _look_. Johnny hated that look because it usually meant Taeyong was about to say something really smart. “I know you do, Johnny. But how long has it been since you decided? Almost two months? I think Jaehyun’s picked up on it too and now he’s just as antsy as you are.”

 

As always, Taeyong was right, Johnny knew that Jaehyun had figured out that Johnny was trying to plan something. Trying to get an idea of what Jaehyun would want, Johnny had been dropping hints and asking some out of context questions. It seemed that Jaehyun had finally caught on a couple weeks ago but hadn’t said anything, probably not wanting to put pressure on Johnny, which he appreciated. However, Jaehyun’s quiet patience almost made it worse and Johnny felt more than ever that he didn’t want it to be a let down.

 

The turmoil must have been clear on his face because Taeyong tugged on his arm, pulling Johnny along until they exited the jewelry store. The second they stepped out into the fresh air, Johnny felt like he could breathe a little easier and he gave Taeyong a grateful look. They didn’t speak, just walking at a casual stroll among the late afternoon crowd.

 

“Have I told you about one of my students? Mark?” Taeyong suddenly spoke up and Johnny nodded, Taeyong loved talking about the different kids he taught often, and the kids from his afternoon contemporary classes knew Johnny from the few times he had visited the studio to say hello.

 

“One of the older ones in your intermediate hip-hop class, right?”  

 

Taeyong nodded. “He’s good and his parents are really proud of him, but his graduation is coming up and he doesn’t want to go back into hip-hop. Instead, he wants to try out ballet. It requires a lot of work, and it won’t be easy since he’ll be starting up college next year. He was so afraid to tell his parents and refused when I offered to could be there when he asked. It was really tearing him up, he lost focus and I was getting really worried for him.” Taeyong took a breath, letting it out and smiling softly as he recalled a memory. “And then yesterday he came up to me looking over the moon. He said that the night before, they were all having dinner when he suddenly blurted it out. Now once he’s done in a few weeks, he’ll be moving on to beginners ballet.”

 

Johnny listened to Taeyong speak, brows drawing in confusion. “Taeyong, this is a little more serious th-”

 

Taeyong held out his hand and Johnny shut his mouth. “What I’m trying to say is that sometimes, you can’t plan for these things. You’ll just _know_ when the time is right. He might not have been proposing, but to him it was a pretty big deal and he was just as nervous as you are now.”

 

“Right.” Johnny said after another minute of quiet, feeling a little lighter and giving Taeyong a small smile. “You’re right, like you always are. Thanks, Taeyong. You’re the best.”

 

Taeyong grinned back and started dragging them towards a bakery up ahead Johnny knew all too well. “Yes, yes. I know, I’m your bestest, most awesome friend, you would be lost without me, blah blah. Now stop being mopey and let’s get cupcakes.”  

 

Johnny could only laugh and let Taeyong pull him into the shop, tossing a friendly wave to Kun who would have waved back if he hadn’t been holding a tray of freshly iced cookies. He’d have to take something back for Jaehyun, it would look a little suspicious if he came home empty-handed after a day of shopping with Taeyong and Jaehyun wouldn’t question it if a box of chocolate covered strawberries were in front of him.

 

While Taeyong ordered, Johnny picked though packages of hand-dipped strawberries and thought back to their conversation. Maybe he really was overthinking it, he still wanted to have some sort of plan but decided to put it on the back-burner for now. There was no rush, he and Jaehyun were going to be together even into the unforeseeable, there was no doubt about that. Johnny would think of something eventually.

 

◆

 

“That was probably the best movie I have ever seen in my whole life, holy shit.” Jaehyun gushed, practically vibrating with excitement as they walked towards the theatres exit. “Can we go see it again? Like, tomorrow?”

 

Johnny laughed and curled an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulder, pulling him into his side and stepping out into the early September air. The heat from summer still clung to the days while the sun was up, but the nights were a little chillier. Johnny was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans but Jaehyun’s skin was warm just like he expected it to be and Johnny started to feel himself warm up immediately. “I don’t see why we can’t.”

 

Jaehyun’s smile split his face and Johnny’s heart clenched at the sight. He had truly never seen a human being as radiant as Jaehyun, and his shine only quadrupled when he was happy. Johnny couldn’t stop himself from dipping down to press a kiss to one of Jaehyun’s dimples, earning him a giggle and a rosy blush that matched the peachy evening sky behind him.

 

Their apartment was a ten minute walk away from the cinema so they never bothered to take the car when they decided to catch a movie. They began their trek home and discussed the one they had just seen, slowing down when they were coming up on a convenience store a few blocks from their place.

 

Johnny gestured towards the store in a silent question and Jaehyun grabbed his hand, pulling him inside in answer. They pondered in the candy aisle for at least ten minutes, debating the merits of different skittle flavours. They ultimately go with sour skittles and add them to their basket that was starting to get a bit full. Lucas was manning the desk tonight, his homework strewn across the surface. He gave both older men a big grin and held his fist out which they bumped with theirs in greeting.

 

“Hey kiddo, how’s senior year going so far?”

 

Lucas groaned, lips pushed into a pout while he shifted his books to the side to start ringing them through. “It only just started but I’m swamped with homework. I thought they said your last year of high school was supposed to be easy.”

 

They shared a laugh and paid for their haul, bidding Lucas goodbye and goodluck. Jaehyun paused suddenly before they could exit and Johnny followed his gaze a line of mystery toy machines. Jaehyun’s eyes absolutely glittered when they turned up to meet Johnny, and without asking he got his wallet out. Jaehyun had just spent the last of his own cash on their candy.

 

“My mom never let me get anything from these when I was growing up.” Jaehyun said laughing at himself, fidgeting excitedly while Johnny knelt down to slide a coin into the slot and cranked the handle. “I see these all the time but it never occured to me that I’m an adult now and can buy silly stuff like this without her permission”

 

“It’s not silly, not if it makes you happy. And better late than never, right?” Johnny said, the _clunk_ of the little plastic ball holding their prize dropping down into the slot. Johnny retrieved it and stood up, holding it up in victory. They finally stepped out of the shop and Johnny held the container out to Jaehyun who shook his head, raising both hands that were busy holding their bags of treats. “You do it, you always have better luck than I do with those things anyways.”

 

Johnny shrugged and set about opening it up, almost dropping it when he twisted the top too hard, overestimating the seal on the plastic. He took out the bright pink, opaque plastic packet inside and stuffed the two halves of the container into his pocket.

 

“Man, how are kids supposed to get into these things. Even I’m having trouble.” Johnny grumbled, tearing at the plastic and Jaehyun snickered.

 

“That doesn’t say much, you know.”

 

Johnny stuck his tongue out and Jaehyun and shook out their surprise out onto his palm, his breath catching in his throat when he saw what it was.

 

It was a ring. A toy obviously modeled after a glamorous engagement ring, made out of cheap silver painted plastic and large clear plastic diamond surrounded by little ones. It was gaudy and appaling, Jaehyun beside him was laughing and saying something but Johnny could only hear the rush of blood in his ears.

 

He hadn’t realized that he had stopped walking, staring at the costume jewelry in his hand. Jaehyun was looking at him curiously now, and Johnny slowly lifted his gaze to meet Jaehyun’s. He had an easy smile on his face, patiently waiting for Johnny to tell him what was up. His hair was a bit mussed from how many times he had nervously and excitedly ran his hands through it during the movie. The street lights were already on and bright and not a single cloud in the sky to dull the beautiful light of dawn helping to illuminate Jaehyun’s features.

 

 _Oh_. He thought.

 

Johnny crumpled up the pink packaging and tucked it into his pocket, swallowing thickly. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, lips parting to ask what was going on but Johnny beat him to the punch.

 

He knelt down, staring at Jaehyun’s face the entire time and watching his eyes widen. “Um, Johnny...?”

 

He held out his hand, the ring sitting on his outstretched palm.

 

“Jaehyun, will you marry me?”

 

It came out breathless, rushed and barely above a whisper and Johnny was worried that Jaehyun might not have caught it. A few seconds passed and Johnny could see the moment Jaehyun took in what he had said, the way stopped breathing.

 

Jaehyun gaped, mouthing trying to form words while his cheeks filled with pink. “Johnny, are you--?”

 

Johnny nodded, his own face burning with that he knew must have been a bright blush. But it didn’t matter. “Yeah, Jae, I am.”

 

“Oh my god.” Jaehyun gasped, dropping the grocery bags and bringing both hands to cup over his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry it took so long, I was trying to come up with some perfect way to do it, the perfect ring, the perfect _time_ , but nothing felt right. Everyone kept telling me that I would just know and I didn’t really believe them, until now.” Johnny admitted softly, his eyes beginning to sting. Jaehyun didn’t look any better, his own eyes red rimmed and watering as he looked down at Johnny.

 

“This isn’t much, but the one thing I do know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?”

 

Jaehyun lowered his hands from his face and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck and hugging him tight in the middle of the empty sidewalk. His response was muffled, whispered against Johnny’s collarbone but he heard it loud and clear.

 

“ _Yes_. Of course the answer is yes, silly.”

 

Jaehyun pulled back and cupped Johnny’s cheeks, bringing their lips together for a soft kiss. Johnny could taste the salt from Jaehyun’s tears and he lifted his free hand to wipe his thumb underneath Jaehyun’s eye. They parted and both looked down at Johnny’s right hand that still held the ring, Jaehyun sniffled and chuckled, holding out his left.

 

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind for a ring, but it’ll do for now, huh?” Johnny grinned, taking hold of Jaehyun’s wrist gently and bringing the ring up to his finger. Jaehyun shook his head, tear stained cheeks curving with his own smile.

 

“Stop, it’s _perfect_. For now.” They both laughed and Johnny tried to slip the ring onto Jaehyun’s finger, groaning when it didn’t get past the first knuckle.

 

“Crap, I forgot this is children’s jewelry.” He sighed and Jaehyun tried in vain to stifle his giggles. He pulled his hand from Johnny’s grip and slid his pinky into the ring instead, looking triumphant when it just barely managed to fit.

 

“There! See? It’s perfect. I love it.” He sounded so earnest and looked at the ring with so much affection and Johnny thought back to his conversation with Taeyong, with all of his friends. They were right, Jaehyun was happy with anything, as long as it was Johnny who gave it to him.

 

Johnny rolled his eyes fondly and brought Jaehyun’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the plastic ring before leaning into to catch Jaehyun’s lips in another, deeper kiss. The sun slipped beneath the horizon and something clicked, like everything in his life felt like it had led up to his moment.

 

There were no marching bands or bouncy castles, no orchestra or flash mob, no fancy dinner or magical theme park. Maybe his proposal wasn’t conventionally perfect, but neither were they. And it worked.

 

And the next part? This time Johnny had it covered.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me how but i was watching an episode of chopped with catsby when this idea suddenly struck me


End file.
